This invention relates to barometric indicators, and in particular to an electronic wrist instrument for providing time and barometric pressure information.
Barometers and baroscopes are known instruments for measuring the pressure of the atmosphere. Generally, these devices are either of the aneroid or mercury barometer type.
The prior art also includes various electronic devices which are compensated for various parameters of the environment such as is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,015,208 issued Mar. 29, 1977 to Walter Hammer et al; 3,999,370 issued Dec. 28, 1976 to Shigeru Morokawa et al; 3,938,316 issued Feb. 17, 1976 to Shigeru Morokawa et al; and 4,021,898 issued May 10, 1977 to Alan E. Willis and Jack Schwarzschild.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides an electronic timepiece which combines the capabilities and advantages of both a timepiece and a barometric pressure variation indicator, is adapted for case of use by the user and involves a minimum of associated parts.